To Mend A Broken Heart
by blueberry-marmalade
Summary: Marth's never grown close to anyone, at least any one in Smash Manor. What was the point when the friendship only lasted so long? Not wanting to feel the loss of another companion, he shuts himself out entirely. Will the presence of a certain space princess make him open up to the friendship of others? Or will he just hide within his own heart once more?
1. A Cranky Riser

Hello, hi! It's been a while since I've been on this site, but with the new Smash game and with Roy being put back in, it just sparked my imagination and I had to write something. So, here's an unlikely pair; Marth and Rosalina! I hope you all enjoy~

ღ ღ ღ

The chatter of many different fighters arose a certain blue haired prince, who obviously did not want to be awoken. It was the day the new fighters were to be arriving, and everyone was pretty excited for it. Marth, on the other hand, wanted to go back to the comfort of his pillow. He had already done enough, what with all the planning he did yesterday for the welcoming party. You would think he'd be able to sleep in a few extra hours. But, the other smashers had their own plans. The mansion buzzed with much excitement, all curious on who the newcomers were. Maybe someone from Fire Emblem? Or Mario? Maybe even Kid Icarus? Nobody knew. Master Hand wanted it to be a secret, and it certainly bothered everyone to the point of even trying to break into Master Hand's office for clues. That only resulted in a unruly punishment for a certain Koopa King.

Lifting his drowsy head, Marth ruffled his already messy hair, muttering something incoherent under his breath. There was no way he was ever going to get back to sleep. The constant chatter of his fellow fighters could easily be heard from the papery drywall. Marth would just have to deal with his colossal headache and moved to get dressed. He slowly slipped on his navy blue leggings, slowing inserting one leg at a time. With those one, he went for his light blue tunic, draping that over himself before inserting his head into the proper hole. Next his arms, and it was finally on. The prince wasn't even going to bother with his cape; might as well see what he truly was like, right?

Once his boots were on, Marth rose to his feet and headed for the door. Alas, before he could open it, as if to make matters worse, the door had already flung open, smacking our dear prince right in the face.

"Oh, my! Marth, are you alright?" said the perpetrator, also known as Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. Great, just who he wanted to see so early in the morning. Marth groaned and looked up at her.

"I'm alright, Peach. Nothing more than a bruise," he said, hoping that would be enough.

Even though he was smiling at her, it wasn't a happy one. Just one that would keep her from crying. He knew how sensitive his fellow royal was. Peach apparently bought it, because the next thing Marth knew, he was being pulled down the hallway towards the main hub of the mansion; the auditorium. "Er, Peach? May I please have use of my legs?"

"Oh! Sorry!" the princess giggled, releasing her princely friend to allow him to stand. Marth dusted himself off and fixed his tiara. Smashers littered the surrounding area. From where he stood, Marth could pick out his friends, Samus Aran and Ike Greil, along with Kirby, Fox McCloud, and Yoshi. Everyone was here, which only meant that the newcomers had just arrived. "So, are you excited?" Peach asked as she sat down, interrupting Marth from his thoughts. Marth took his seat, which he didn't even recall ever moving to, and gave the blonde a light shrug.

"They're just like the rest of us; fighters, all powerful entities from their respected title. We were once like that, so I do not see them any differently," Peach expected that type of answer, so she just responded with a hum and a light smile. "Well, everyone else is excited. Even Ganondorf, and you know how he is," the girl chortled with a light pat on the shoulder. Marth really wasn't one to care about these types of events; they were all the same. You introduce yourself, and then you fight them. That was it. That's how his life currently was, much different that when he lived in Altea with his sister. When he fought, it was for the greater good and to banish all evil from the land. But, here? It was more like a game, a competition to be more precise. To merely see who was the strongest. Marth had absolutely no care for this.

Once everyone was seated, Master Hand floated in, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. The room collectively hushed and listened to what the giant hand had to say. "Good morning, fellow smashers. I'm sure you all are aware of why you are here. Today, we introduce a new batch of fighters; a wide array, if I might add. I am delighted to have them part of our tournament," his booming voice had everyone on their toes. They just wanted to meet the fighters, and he was stalling for that reason. A typical thing for Master Hand to do; what was if he he didn't tease? Another clear of his throat.

"Without further ado, let me be the first to welcome our new selection of fighters!" with that said, a foreign group of people walked out from backstage. When Master Hand said 'wide array', he wasn't kidding. Marth scanned the group closely, looking at each fighter to study their features; a boy who bore a resemblance to Pit, a tiny boxer, a green haired woman with a halo, even a dog? Marth chuckled. Really, Master Hand let these people become smashers? Pathetic. The next three were even weirder than the last; a walking yellow ball, a woman who was completely white, a rather normal looking boy with an odd sword, and a small boy with a clear look of murder on his face. Marth was ready to lose it. Why? Why were these the newcomers? This had to be a joke.

The prince was ready to get up and leave, until the last two came out. A white haired male, holding a tome in his hands and a bronze sword on his belt. _Ah, someone from my franchise._ He settled back in his seat, studying the features of this male, until he was lost in the mob of excited smashers. The last one...certainly caught the prince by surprise.

A princess, judging by the dress and tiara she wore, who could levitate. Marth had to stand up to see just how far she was off the ground; probably a good six inches. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to blend in with her milky white skin, with a thick section of hair hiding one of her eyes; Marth was sure it was the left eye. Behind her was a fat black star, who reminded Marth of a Pokemon. _Maybe she's from Pikachu's world,_ but he didn't remember any princess from any Pokemon region.

Marth took back what he had said before. _Maybe Master Hand did pick a good selection of fighters._ But, that didn't mean he'd get close to any of them. That would only mean heart break when they had to be dismissed from the tournament, or worse. Marth wasn't about to go through that...not again.

While Peach got absorbed in the new princess, Marth sauntered out of the auditorium, back to his room with a certain pair of aquamarine eyes following him...or, in this case, eye.

ღ ღ

Whoo, alright, I hope you enjoyed and I will probably update frequently! Be sure to let me know what to do to improve, I'm still a novice writer so any advice is much appreciated!


	2. Enter Space Princess

It was confusing to Rosalina on why she was picked to be drafted for the Smash Tournament. Getting that branded letter from her mail toad caused a surprise for not only herself, but for her luma's. Why would they want her? She wasn't a fighter. She was a guardian for the cosmos, that was all. But, the invitation was tempting. Rosalina talked with the Gand Luma about the letter, and even he was puzzled about it.

"If you wish to go," he said as he rubbed his bulging belly, "than I will not stop you," that really didn't help Rosalina with her decision, but the cosmos princess nodded and left the small room. "What in constellations am I going to do?" Rosalina asked herself, looking back at the invitation.

Just then, one of her luma's, a plump black with blue eyes, fluttered in front of her, holding a suitcase with two other luma's. "Luma...do you think I should go?" a cheerful noise resonated from the surrounding luma's. Of course they did, they wanted their Mama to go kick some butt. With her answer clear, Rosalina grabbed the suitcase and practically flew to her room to pack the essentials.

ღ

"Is it too late to turn back?" the princess asked as she stepped through the gate, peering up at the huge building. Her accompanied luma flew out from behind her, lightly patting her cheek with his nubbed hand. "You're right, we're already here," she smiled at her companion. Rosalina took a deep breath and floated up to the front door. She went to knock, but failed to hear someone charging up behind her.

"Outta the way, princess!" shrieked the unknown figure as he busted through the door. Rosalina barely had time to move, so she was slightly knocked off balance and thrown into a pillar. "Good grief...," she sighed, rubbing her lower back. If only she had gotten a good look at the figure.

She moved to stand, but an outstretched hand nearly collided with her nose. "Need a hand?" Rosalina tilted her head up; a white haired man dressed in a black jacket and wielding a book of some sort. "Thank you," Rosalina grasped the male's hand and got back up, deciding to rest her feet on the ground. Floating was nice, but it really didn't do good for her balance.

"Are you new here as well?" he asked with a soft grin, gripping the book in his hands. Rosalina nodded. "I am as well. My name is Robin," Robin stretched his hand out again. "And yours?"

Rosalina smiled back and shook hands with her new-found friend. "Rosalina, pleasure to meet you," meeting someone has nice as Robin really calmed down the space princess' nerves, especially after that tussle earlier. "I apologize for Dark Pit, he's a little excited. I met him on the way here, and he kept going on about getting even with his lighter self, Pit," Rosalina nodded slowly, peeking into the mansion to see if she could spot the boy. All she could see was a void of emptiness.

Luma came out again, curious as to who this man was. Robin jumped back in surprise, and Rosalina laughed. "Sorry about him, he's my sidekick, Luma. Luma, this is Robin," the luma swirled around Robin, taking in his features to check if he was a threat. When not, Luma nodded his head at Robin and went back to hiding. "He's a little shy,"

"It must be nice to travel with a buddy," the tactician remarked, the cheerful smile still resting on his lips. Rosalina nodded and followed the white haired male inside the mansion. There, they were greeted by a gigantic floating hand, who seemed to have a voice without a mouth. Surrounding Rosalina were other fighters invited for the tournament. Her luma sensed her tension and floated up to her chest, where Rosalina hugged the luma tight. All of these people certainly looked like fighters, even the dog with his duck. Rosalina felt so out of place.

Her thoughts were shattered by a sudden booming voice. "Welcome!" it said, causing half of the new fighters to jump in fright. "I'm so glad to see you all have arrived! My name is Master Hand, and I lead the tournament you all have been invited to enter," he held up the invitation, an exact replica to the one Rosalina got. "You all have the same choice; enter the tournament and become an official Smasher, or back out and go back home," it seemed straightforward enough, but Rosalina's mind made it more complex. Why give the choice now and waste the time coming? That made no sense...

No one turned the offer down, and that delighted Master Hand. "Wonderful! The veterans are just waking, so it would be best to head to the auditorium. Crazy Hand here will show you the way," Rosalina's head turned to see another giant hand, his fingers twitching and slurred words coming out of his non-existent mouth. This is the new normal apparently.

ღ

"Oh, Grand Luma, this is so nerve-wracking," the cheers and shouts from all the veterans in the crowd paled the cosmos princess. She wasn't used to being around so many people; her luma's were her only company. People, humans rather, just made her completely anxious. As she wiped some beads of sweat from her forehead, her one eye glanced around the crowd. She found Mario, Peach, and Luigi, which was enough to calm her down. Good, people I'm familiar with.

Rosalina shyly waved at her friends, who seemed really enlivened to see her. Getting ready to hop of the stage to see them, she caught a mysterious man looking at her with intense eyes. The blonde turned her head to look, but he had already ducked his head and scampered out of the room. She had no idea what that was about, and wasn't able to think on it much before Peach came up to her.

"Rosie! Oh, it's so good to see you again," she gave her fellow princess a friendly hug while patting her luma on the head. Mario trotted over with his brother, taking off their hats and bowing to the princess. Rosalina giggled.

"Mario, Luigi. It's good to see you all again, but you know you don't have to do such formalities around me," the Bros. put their hats back on with a warm smile on their faces. "It's-a really nice to-a see you again, Rosalina," said Luigi, twirling his mustache. Rosalina felt so relaxed around her friends, but that man still caked her mind. Who was he? Why had he been staring at her? Did he somehow know her?

Peach began to look around. "Oh, mushroom, where did that prince run off to?" she said with a gruff expression on her face. Rosalina blinked.

"What prince?"

"His name is Marth, one of the veteran fighters. He's not a real chipper one, but I dragged him here anyway. I guess he left once my back was turned. Oh well, you can meet him some other time!" Peach gave Rosalina another hug and went to welcome to the other fighters. Marth, huh? What an odd name. Probably a human. Shaking her head, the new fighter went on her way to meet the other veterans, that Marth still on her mind.

ღ

whew, all done with chapter 2! this time from Rosalina's pov! i'm starting to like this, and i have the entire story laid out! i hope people are enjoying and grow to love Rosalina and Marth!


	3. Handkerchief

"Winner: Rosalina and Luma!"

The extremely drained princess let out a sweaty sigh of relief once the announcer called out the winner of the match. These past few days at Smash Manor have proved to be a challenge. Once the welcoming party was over, Rosalina and the rest of the newbies were thrusted into a match to test their moves and strength. To be actually fighting was beyond Rosalina. She had never harmed another being in her life, so she ultimately lost her first match against Villager.

As the days went on, she became more adept to her moves and started getting up early and staying up late to practice. Since she was new, she didn't have too many friends, aside from Mario and Co., but that was alright with her. She preferred practicing alone. It gave her a chance to think, which kept her from completely losing it. For some reason, that mysterious blue haired prince was on her mind. She hadn't seen him since the first day she arrived, which struck her as odd. Was he avoiding everyone? Rosalina remember Peach telling her something about him being a very closed off individual. Why was that?

"Hey, good match there, Princess!" the boy garbed in blue armor, known as Mega Men, chirped to the dazed princess. Rosalina smiled, nodding her head. "As to you, Mega Man," they both shook hands and went their respected pods to the challenging office, where other Smashers sat, awaiting their match. Rosalina wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her dress, very unladylike but she would rather that then have it drip and look even more unattractive.

"You're pretty good out there," said the white haired tactician from his seat. Rosalina looked at Robin, a small smile etched on her face. "I guess all of that practice is coming through for me," she said sheepishly, her luma floating to the top of Rosalina's head, where he flopped down.

Robin chortled, closing his spell book and placing it in the empty seat beside him. "You and I should practice one of these days, I think it'd do us both good. You learn a lot more on other people, rather then dummies," sitting in the adjacent chair to Robin, Rosalina nodded. "We can do that,"

The announcer called out the next two challengers, Robin and Yoshi. The green dinosaur cheered and ran to his pod, holding up a tiny fist to his opponent. Robin grabbed his book and moved to his pod, waving at Rosalina before disappearing to the stage. Giving her arm a stretch, she grabbed Luma and brought him into her lap. "Tired?" she inquired, blinking her baby blue eyes at her star friend. Luma nodded, now resting on her legs.

Picking him up, Rosalina left the office. She needed a hot shower and a new pair of clothes. Probably something more loose to keep her from overheating. She turned around a corner and nearly dropped Luma. Was that...Marth? Rosalina hid behind a pillar, only poking out half her face.

He was talking to another blue haired man; this one was massive compared to Marth, as was his golden sword that rested on his shoulder. Rosalina squinted, wondering what they were talking about. She wasn't much of an eavesdropper, but when something piqued her interest, it was hard not to be a little curious.

The view she had was obscured, and as she attempted to move over a tad more, her dress caught under her heels. Her luma was about to warn her, but it was too little too late. Rosalina shrieked as she hit the floor face first. The one time she wasn't levitating, and this happens. She must have hit the ground pretty loudly, because she could faintly hear a collective sound a footsteps working their way towards her.

"Woah, what a fall! Are you alright?" asked one of the men. Great, she hadn't even formally introduced herself to these two swordsmen, and Rosalina felt so embarrassed. Groaning in agony, the princess lifted herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine," the one knelt beside her was the bigger of the two that she pointed out previously. The only one stood a good three feet away from her, arms crossed but a look of concern on his face.

Then the color drained from his face. "Y-your nose...it's...bleeding," he said, cringing a tad. Rosalina blinked and brought her fingers up to her nose, feeling a thick liquid flow from her nostrils to her lips. Oh dear. "I guess all that practicing is helping me deal with pain better," Rosalina chuckled.

Now with both of them cringing, the man kneeling got to his feet. "I'll go get Dr. Mario. Marth, wait her with her," before Marth could protest against it, the other was already down the hallway and out of sight. So...this was Marth. Wonderful. Not exactly how she wanted to meet him.

As reluctant as he could, Marth pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here, to wipe up the blood," he handed it to Rosalina, refusing to make any type of contact with her. She took the cloth from him and did her best to wipe away the blood. It was hard to do so with it gushing pretty much everywhere. Marth slowly knelt down, and took the handkerchief. Without a word, he began to properly apply it to her nose, which stopped the bleeding.

"Thank you...," she said, after coughing on the blood. With him this close, she was able to study his features. He had the appearance of a woman; his eyes, his cheekbones, even the silkiness of his hair all stood out to her the most. She glanced up. He wore a tiara?

Rosalina didn't even notice how much she leaned in, because the next thing she knew, Marth was back to his feet. "I apologize for touching you without consent. I must be going now," he bowed before her and scampered out of the scene, not giving the princess a moment to stop him.

She blinked in confusion. What happened? Did she do something wrong? Rosalina took the handkerchief off her nose, glad that the bleeding had stopped, and looked at it. Even though that it was red from her blood, it was still pretty to look at; it was made of cotton, with silk threads weaved through it. It felt like she was holding a cloud. If only she could see the color of it. Rosalina, despite the pain she was in, smiled. She now made it her mission on becoming friends with the distant prince. No matter what.


	4. All I want to do is Shower

oh boy, thank you so much anon for the review you left ; w ; it certainly did help me. i haven't written ANYTHING in almost two years, and this is my first piece of literature since then so i'm still rather rusty! thank you everyone for enjoying my story, and i hope more of you can read it~ Rosalina and Marth are just the cutest!

"All-a done, Ms. Rosalina!" Dr. Mario chided with glee, stepping back to look at his handiwork. Rosalina reached up to touch her bandaged nose. It wasn't broken, but the bruising was slightly unsettling so the doctor thought it'd be best to cover it up for everyone's sake.

She was still, without a doubt, embarrassed about how this whole thing concurred. To think, a princess eavesdropping on a couple of swordsmen. Is this what she had become? Apparently so. Rosalina sighed and looked down at her luma, greedily eating the lollipop Dr. Mario gave him when they first walked in. He was surely a sweet man, just like his counterpart.

There was no use sitting around here anymore, the work was finished and she still needed to go shower. Rosalina was certain that she smelled worse than Captain Falcon's armpit. Cringing at the thought, she stood up, only on her feet briefly before activating her levitation. "Thank you, Dr. Mario. I'm sorry to have troubled you for such a minor thing," she lowered her head in a bow.

"Its-a not a problem. Keeps-a me on-a my toes!" Dr. Mario said with cheer in his voice. Rosalina smiled and politely exited the doctor's office. Now back out into the mansion, the princess had no idea where exactly she was. Her head was a bit light when Ike escorted her, so her memory was pretty fuzzy. All she knew was that she was in the east wing of the mansion, and she needed to go west to get to stairs to her room.

Luma hid behind Rosalina, and the pair set off, absentmindedly rubbing her nose. The pain was still there, but it was rather dull now. She could still feel the wet handkerchief in the pocket of her dress. It needed to be cleaned soon, or the blood was going to stain it. Rosalina brushed her hair over her shoulder and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Rosalina!" someone shrieked from behind. The stranger didn't give her a chance to turn around, for they had already caught up to her. It was Robin. What was he doing down here? "Oh, Robin. Hello," she tried to smile, but it was cut short by a wave of pain flooding through her face.

His happy eyes slowly grew into ones of surprise. "Dear Naga, what happened to your nose?" Robin attempted to reach up and touch it, but Rosalina pulled back. "I-it's nothing, I tripped earlier and fell pretty hard," she replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, she did trip and fall. The reason for it was better hidden in her opinion.

Robin quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more. She obviously had nothing else to say, so provoking it anymore might be a mistake on his part. Maybe she could slip away now. Rosalina was dying for that shower, and she even took a few steps back from Robin in case he could smell the sweat emitting off of her. "I was actually hoping I'd run into you. Would you like to practice with me tomorrow, after breakfast?"

That caught the princess by surprise. He did mention something about it earlier, but it still alarmed her. Was he looking for her this whole time? Rosalina blinked a few times. "Ah, uhm...I'd have to see if I'm free...," a surge of uneasiness ran through her. That was odd, she usually wasn't like that. Maybe from how sudden the request was. Yeah, that had to be it.

Seeming to be okay with her answer, Robin smiled. "Great, just let me know tomorrow, or later today if I'm able to see you," the white haired tactican nodded his head and moved to walk around Rosalina. She reached up to pat her chest, calming her racing heartbeat. What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? Humans were strange creatures, and they were taking their tole on the space princess.

Rosalina had to get to her room quick, before someone else caught her attention. She practically raced down the hallway and flew up the stairs, carefully dodging anyone that came between her. The grime and sweat was beginning to make her itch, and it was not a good feeling. Not at all.

Finally, she arrived at her door. Rosalina smiled with sweet relief. A nice, hot shower was only a few feet away from her. She tried to open the door. Locked. Oh, right. She pulled out her key and twisted it in the lock, and tried the knob once more. Locked still.

"What?" she whispered to herself, repeatingly trying to open the door. Why wasn't the key working? Perhaps it had bent during her match. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

The door suddenly jittered and Rosalina hopped back a bit. Good, maybe Peach was inside and came to open the door. The door pulled open and the person on the other side wasn't Peach. It wasn't even a female.

It was Marth. Somehow, in her blind run, she had stumbled into the men's side of the mansion. They look exactly the same, just on different sides. Rosalina felt every last bit of color drain from her face.

She wasn't the only one with a look of shock. Marth turned a terrible shade of white. He just couldn't get away from this woman. Why was she here? Marth gripped the doorknob and swallowed hard. "Y-yes?" he spoke meekly, and mentally kicked himself. He couldn't even speak properly to people, a little bit of his dignity escaped him every time he opened his mouth to speak.

Rosalina's head lowered. "I-I'm so sorry, Marth. I didn't mean to bother you," she was surprised that she was able to get any words out. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. She was just jumping into awkward situations left and right, and it was hurting her head. Rosalina peeked up to see if Marth was still there, since he didn't respond back.

He was as tense as a post, and his complexion kept getting paler and paler with each passing second. It would probably be best for her to leave. Her legs weren't cooperating at all, and they turned into jell-o.

"Did you...need anything?" Marth thanked the Gods that his normal voice returned. She shook her head.

"I kind of got lost looking for my room and went down the wrong hallway. I didn't think I'd see you again after that freak out earlier," Rosalina said with a short laugh. That probably wasn't the best thing to say, because now he looked completely mortified. She bit on her tongue. Idiot! What are you doing?! Just leave! But, she couldn't.

Now it was Marth's turn to lower his head, his tiara drooping slightly. "I sincerely apologize for that. Conversing with people isn't really my strong suit," he murmured, which Rosalina was surprised to be able to hear.

Her head cocked to the side. Peach had told her something about that once she had moved in. Marth was someone who kept to himself and rarely made any type of contact with other Smashers. He did talk to some people, like Ike and Peach, but they were persistent and declared him a friend before he could object.

"From what I've heard around," she started, waiting until his head was up before continuing, "you seem like a pleasant man. I want to help you overcome this problem," Rosalina smiled, and kept it there despite the pain. She was determined to be friends with Marth, and wanted to help him overcome whatever obstacles he might have.

If only she knew, Marth thought with a sigh. Friendships here were a waste of time. Once the tournament was over, you all went your seperate ways, never to see each other again. How could anyone stand that type of pain? Especially when you've grown so close to someone. Marth had felt that pain before, and he couldn't bear it again. His heart was beyond repair.

"I believe you and I will become really good friends, Marth," yanked from his thoughts, he was faced again with the princess. As much as he wanted to decline this, his mouth couldn't form the words. There was a certain charm about her that kept him from turning away from her.

Marth nodded. "If you say so," it was time to part ways, and the two gave their goodbyes. The door shut, and Rosalina was free to lean against the corresponding wall. That turned out better than she expected. She was sure things were going to get even more awkward for them, but somehow her mind knew what to say.

Now heading towards the right hallway, Rosalina ran though a few ideas on what she could do to become better friends with Marth. Practicing sounded like a good start. It would be a tad difficult since they were different fighters all together. As Rosalina got lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice someone watching her from afar. Someone with an unhealthy amount of jealousy.


End file.
